


"You guys feel warmer than the fire" (Lamlaf One-Shot) (takes place during Valley Forge)

by HamiltonFan2019



Series: Cute Hamil-Ship Fics [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poly, Sleepovers, Valley Forge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: Valley Forge is starting to get real cold, but that didn't stop Hamilton, Laurens, and Lafayette from holding a cute sleepover. (Lamlaf)





	"You guys feel warmer than the fire" (Lamlaf One-Shot) (takes place during Valley Forge)

**Author's Note:**

> My first poly fanfic. I hope you like it!

_ **December 5, 1777;** _

_ **Dear Journal:** _

_ **Valley Forge is starting to get extremely cold. I knew I could've packed my fluffy knee-high socks, but I forgot to do so. So now I'm here shivering like a phoenix in the North Pole. It's cold. Really cold. Did I tell you the cold didn't stop me from hanging out with my best friends, though? Yeah. We still hang out in a tent, but Mulligan is currently spying on the British government in Boston, so it's just me, Laurens, and Lafayette. I'm planning on holding a sleepover in my nice, warm tent. I hope they agree to so do. My ink is about to run out, so I'll stop here.** _

_ **Signed,** _

_ **A. Hamilton** _ ****

* * *

Alexander Hamilton put his journal in his drawer as he put on his cloak and went outside of the tent. He quickly ran over to Laurens and Lafayette. They all hugged each other, smiling.

"There you are!" Hamilton greeted.

"So me and Laf are going to ask you if we can hold a sleepover in one of our nice, warm tents" Laurens told Alex.

"I was going to ask the same thing!" Alex responded.

The trio giggled.

"Wanna sleepover in my tent?" Alex asked.

"OUI!" Laf responded.

"Yeah, man! It'll be EPIC!" Laurens responded.

The trio giggled a lot as they headed over to the campfire near Hamilton's tent. They sat down on the logs, warming their hands up.

"Mon amis, I have something I want to tell you" Laf told them all of a sudden.

"Same" Laurens responded.

"Ditto!" Hamilton responded.

They all took a deep breaths, then spoke.

"I don't just like you guys! I love you guys, and not just as friends, but as lovers" they all said at the same time.

The trio looked at each other, suddenly smiling and turning red.

"We all have the same feelings" Laurens told the others.

"Oui" Laf responded.

Alex smiled.

"Let's go in the tent" he told the others.

The trio went in the tent, smiling and blushing. They sat down on Alex's bunk, smiling.

"So, should we, like, um...?" Laurens began to ask, blushing.

Soon, he felt lips on his lips. He noticed Alex kissing him. They kissed sweetly and passionately. Soon, they parted. The two of them blushed.

Alex closed his eyes to daydream when he felt lips on his lips. He thought it was Laurens again, but he soon smelled French perfume. Yep. Laf. Alex got picked up and placed on Laf's lap as they kissed passionately. Then, they parted. Everyone had a blush on their face.

"I think someone needs another kiss" Alex suddenly told Laurens.

Laurens closed his eyes, daydreaming. However, he felt lips on his lips again. He knew it was Laf because of the perfume smell. They kissed for a little while and then they parted. Everyone's face was red. They all smiled at each other.

"Now that's a way to show poly love" Alex told the others.

They all stood up, walking out of the tent and sitting down on the logs again. Laurens sat in betwen Alex and Laf. Laurens soon held both their hands. Soon, Hamilton and Laf held their hands as well.The trio blushed once more.

"Hey, guys, I heard you guys are doing a sleepover in Hamilton's-" Washington began, walking towards the trio.

He stopped when he saw the trio holding hands and blushing. He giggled.

"I'll leave you guys alone" he told the trio, leaving the area.

The trio kept on smiling at each other. They turned red once again.

"You guys feel warmer than the fire" They all told each other.

They giggled once again. Laf soon let go of Hamilton's hand for a minute and grabbed the blanket that he brought. He wrapped the blanket around him and the rest of the trio, then held Hamilton's free hand again. They all cuddled underneath the warm blanket, smiling and blushing. They knew their relationship is much warmer than Valley Forge alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hamilton! Plus, I'm wondering if anyone else has made any Lamlaf (Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette) fanfics before on this website. Anyway. What ship should I do next in this one-shot series? Also, no smut requests, please.


End file.
